


Lucy's Naked Day

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bubble Bath, Comedy, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Gen, Large Breasts, Nudity, Public Nudity, Sleep Deprivation, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Lucy pulled an all-nighter working on her book, and feels her mind become extremely relaxed when she takes a nice, long bath. The bath is so effective that when she gets out, she forgets to get dressed entirely. While her day at the guild is ordinary, everyone around her sees it as anything but.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File





	Lucy's Naked Day

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Drearn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drearn/pseuds/Drearn) in the [Eroppai_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests) collection. 



Lucy had been up all night working on her manuscript. She was getting closer to a finished book that the publishers would approve of, but keeping everything together and making it come out coherent on the page strained her mind, especially as the night wore on. She was extremely tired, having only gotten an hour or two of sleep before she was to head back to Fairy Tail. It was early enough in the morning that the sun had only just peeked over the horizon.

She drew herself a bath, opening a cabinet to find one of her favorite bath bombs. Lucy stripped down and got herself ready to relax. Her G-cup breasts bounced into place as they were freed from her bra, her pink nipples sparkling with sweat in the faint early light of the morning. She removed her panties, revealing her plump ass and finely groomed blonde pubic hair. Lucy had a dynamite body, but the attention it kept giving her wasn’t always positive.

The bath bomb fell in the water, bubbling and fizzing as the tub was filled with a floral scent and a soothing feeling on her skin. Lucy stepped into the tub. Her heavy breasts floated above the water while the rest of her sank into the warmth, her nerves finally easing as she found herself in a private moment. Time spent to herself, thinking of nothing but the way the water soothed her body, was the best. She didn’t have to think about writing or Natsu or dark mages or anything else. Pure heaven. Pure relaxation.

She wasn’t keeping track of how long had passed. As long as she made it to the guild hall before lunch, they’d understand. She felt her energy returning and her mind feeling cleared of all thoughts. Today was a new day, and she was going to make it her own. The bubbles popped around her, and the scent of the bath bomb went right up her nostrils, the calming feeling spreading to the rest of her body. Lucy sunk her head underneath the water, and reemerged feeling completely refreshed.

The tub drained, and Lucy got out of the bath. She styled her hair back to its usual look, and wrapped her towel around her body. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this good. While she was in the bath, she had touched all over her body, helping herself calm down to a state of total bliss. Whatever the guild threw at her today, she knew she’d be able to handle it. With her manuscript closer to completion and no apparent threats on the horizon, life was actually pretty good right now.

Her mind was so clear that once she felt her body was dry, Lucy walked out of her apartment and shut the door behind her, wearing only her towel. She stepped out into the streets of Magnolia, greeting the new day with a forward-looking attitude. As she walked down the street, people turned and stared at her. Who was this girl wearing only a towel and saying nothing about it? They saw the emblem of Fairy Tail on her hand. The reputation of the guild was enough that they didn’t want to cross her. She probably had powerful magic. Of course, Lucy had left her pouch of Celestial Spirit Keys back at her house, but nobody was going to call her on it.

Along the way to the guild, Lucy stopped in her favorite bookstore. It never saw much foot traffic in the morning, and she always liked to see what new arrivals had come in. The bookkeeper was stunned. Lucy’s towel clung to her body, showing off the impressive curves of her breasts and butt. She frequented this store, but had never come in wearing something like this.

“Miss Lucy... if you’re looking for new arrivals, we have some without dust jackets on... they’ll fit you...” he said.

“What are you talking about?” Lucy said. “You’re looking at me weird. I’m just going to browse, okay?”

Lucy bent over to look at a display full of books, not realizing she was showing her pussy and some of her butt cheeks to the bookstore owner. He was too stunned to say anything. Lucy didn’t find anything that caught her interest. She thanked the bookstore owner, saying that she would see him again tomorrow. 

Lucy kept walking until she made it to the Fairy Tail guild hall, that majestic building that she called home. As she rounded the corner, part of her towel got snagged on a metal fencepost. Her towel unwrapped itself from her body so gradually that Lucy didn’t notice. When she was a few steps away from the guild, she thought the crisp morning breeze had gotten stronger. It felt so because all of her skin was now bare, and she felt everything more strongly.

“Good morning, everyone!” said Lucy with a wide grin on her face.

The guild hall turned to Lucy, with shocked faces and a stunned silence. Lucy had a clear head on her shoulders, they thought. If anyone would notice they were walking around bare naked in public, it would have to be Lucy. She’d been through enough situations like this. They figured she would come to her senses eventually, and went about their business. Lucy walked towards her usual seat, looking to get a drink and some breakfast, then seeing what everyone was doing today.

Natsu approached her first. While he couldn’t fully tamper down the tent he was pitching in his pants, nor did he fully understand why he had it, Lucy noticed. Natsu got right to the point.

“Lucy, are you following Gray’s example? Fairy Tail doesn’t need more like him,” said Natsu.

“I haven’t learned any ice magic. You know that’s not my specialty,” said Lucy. “And keep that thing in your pants down, Natsu. This is a public place. No matter how much you want more food, I didn’t think it’d get that bad.”

“He lllllllllikes you,” said Happy. “You’re really showing him your true self, Lucy.”

“I think it’s important to be honest,” said Lucy. “Come on, Mira! I’ll have the usual breakfast set, please!”

The morning went on. Lucy wondered why everyone was looking at her funny. She hadn’t done her hair up any differently, and while she was a bit tired, so was everyone else. Being a mage was a difficult job. As she walked around the guild hall, her bosom bounced, drawing attention to her body as her breasts slapped against her torso with a fleshy, sweaty smacking sound. The men in particular watched her with the kind of intense focus that they only gave to fighting.

“Hey, Lucy!” Cana called out from a nearby table. “I’d invite you to play poker with us, but I don’t think you have anything left to bet.”

“I’m not good with card games anyway,” said Lucy.

“Suit yourself. I think you’re even bolder than I am,” said Cana. “You go, girl!”

“So... how’s your manuscript coming along?” Levy asked.

“Getting another chapter done feels like it took a load off my back,” said Lucy, doing some light stretches that only emphasized her bust further.

“It certainly did,” Levy said.

Romeo was short enough that he was looking right into Lucy’s belly button. He stammered, trying to find something to say to her. Everyone in the guild was dancing around the subject of Lucy’s clothes, but he was stunned that a naked woman was in front of him so casually. His young mind could barely comprehend what he was seeing. It was a formative moment for him.

“Romeo, is something wrong?” asked Lucy, bending down and showing him a direct look at her cleavage. From this angle, Romeo had a good view of just how full Lucy’s plump breasts were.

“It’s nothing!” said Romeo, running off to do something else.

The afternoon came about. It had been a mostly non-eventful day, save for one drunken morning bar fight. Lucy stayed out of it, but noticed that it came to a halt when she walked through the chaos to reach the storage room. Markarov had asked Lucy to get something out of the room, but it was mostly because he felt the guild would calm down for a second if Lucy took her naked ass into another place. Gajeel, ever the gentleman, offered to go with Lucy and help her get the thing, which was on a high shelf.

A cloud of dust kicked up when Lucy opened the door to the storage room. “We need to clean this place more. Gajeel, can you get that ladder for me?” Lucy asked. Gajeel, trying to look away but also kind of curious, handed Lucy a ladder. She propped it up against one of the shelves, and began scaling to reach the box of spare ingredients for the bar.

“Lucy, I know I’ve had you in a vulnerable spot before. I thought you’d be a little more hesitant about letting me know so much about you. I still feel guilty about that, and...” said Gajeel.

“You’re one of us now. We’re like family,” said Lucy. “That means we can be honest with each other.”

“Your definition of honesty intrigues me, but I am still learning how this guild works,” said Gajeel. “Have you found what you were looking for?”

Lucy descended the ladder with a box of cocktail supplies that Mira had been looking for. Gajeel got a good look at her ass, including her asshole, as she descended the latter, while her breasts jiggled for a bit when she landed on the ground. Gajeel said nothing, and Lucy went out to the bar to give Mira and Lisanna the box. Mira was trying to hold back her envy of Lucy.

“Lucy, Sorcerer is looking for new models. Jenny and I always thought you’d be perfect for the part, but this is well beyond tasteful. It’s perverted!” said Mirajane.

“Just because I have big boobs doesn’t mean I’m a pervert,” Lucy said. “I failed the audition last time anyway.”

“No, you’ll definitely pass this time,” said Mirajane.

In the afternoon, Natsu saw a notice posted on the board about a group of hooligans who had been causing trouble downtown. It paid enough for a good dinner. Team Natsu went to the plaza where the hooligans had last been spotted. Their reputation as some of the strongest fighters in Fairy Tail had obviously been heard by the troublemakers, who were feeling drunk and confident that they could take them on.

“Lucy, you’re not properly equipped for this mission,” said Erza. “Perhaps I could lend you one of my armors.”

“I have the Celestial Spirits,” said Lucy. “Though I don’t think I’ll need them to deal with some small-time punks like these.”

“Whatever happens to you, at least know I tried to help,” said Erza.

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy, accompanied by Happy and Carla, walked towards downtown. Lucy stood out among the group. Even Gray was wearing more clothes than she was. Everyone was whispering as they passed, wondering if it was some sort of fetish play, or if Lucy was being blackmailed. Lucy shrugged off their murmurs. She’d heard them all day anyway.

They found the punks downtown, using their magic to cause annoyances to the local shopkeepers. Lucy, Gray and Wendy went ahead first. Gray immediately tossed aside his shirt, and began casting his magic. “Ice Make...”

Wendy, standing beside Lucy, looked at her breasts. She had seen them in the bath before, but the way Lucy so casually walked around with them fully exposed had Wendy wondering if this was what it meant to be an adult. A cold breeze from Gray’s magic blew past her nipples, making them turn instantly erect before Wendy’s eyes, the tips popping out of her expansive chest.

“Kinda chilly today...” said Lucy.

“No, that’s just Gray,” Wendy said.

“Hey, you three!” Lucy said, pointing at them. “That’s not how magic is supposed to be used. If you don’t listen to what we say, we’ll have to beat that lesson into you!”

The three punks, all of whom were sporting boners, immediately fell to their knees and started worshipping Lucy. A beautiful, buxom and naked blonde like her telling them what to do would make them instantly listen. Lucy wondered why they were looking at her chest and not her eyes, but that wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Speaking in almost perfect sync, the troublemakers apologized.

“We’ll never do it again! Fairy Tail’s boobs tell us so!” they said. “Thank you for the gift!”

“I wish they’d stop staring at my cleavage,” Lucy said. “I’m more than just a pair of big tits, you know.”

“It’s hard to ignore that sometimes...” Wendy said under her breath.

“She’ll figure it out eventually,” Carla said.

Team Natsu made it back to Fairy Tail, where dinner was waiting for everyone. Lucy happily ate her meal, ignoring everyone’s stares. The sun had already set on the guild, and it would soon be closing time. Lucy had been working hard all day, and still hadn’t figured out why everyone was acting so strangely towards her. Once she had finished her meal, she felt a sharp sensation in her stomach.

“I need to go use the washroom,” Lucy said. “Be right back.”

Lucy went into the bathroom and opened one of the stalls. She sat down and took a long pee. A feeling very similar to the one she’d had that morning washed over her body. She finished doing her business and flushed. She reached down to her ankles to pull up her panties, and realized, for the first time all day, that there were no panties. Lucy walked over to the bathroom mirror and washed her hands, then took a good, long look at herself in the reflection over the sink.

There were her breasts, big and round and fully exposed, without a stitch of clothing covering them. Her belly button was visible. Lucy felt down the rest of her body, realizing that her butt had been exposed, and her pussy had been shown off to everyone all day. She even spread her legs a few times when she was stretching out. She looked around for the towel she had worn that morning, but there was no sign of it.

Lucy placed one arm over her breasts, covering up her nipples, and held the other one in front of her loins. She couldn’t cover her butt, but these were desperate times. Lucy called out from the bathroom door to the rest of the guild, her voice angry and embarrassed. She felt like she had woken up from a long, fuzzy dream, and the reality had now come crashing down around her.

“I was naked all day?!” she shouted.

“Yes!” the entire guild said back at her.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Lucy said.

“We did!” they replied.

“Would somebody get me some clothes?” Lucy said.

Bisca offered Lucy her vest, and the rest of the guild pitched in to get her a rudimentary outfit. It still left most of her skin exposed, but all the important parts had been covered up. Lucy spent the rest of the time sulking in the corner, wondering how she had been showing off her naked body to everybody all day and didn’t notice. Surely her reputation was ruined.

She went home and went to sleep immediately, hoping that the news would blow over by the next day. To her surprise, the next issue of the Weekly Sorcerer had her as a front page article with the headline “Fairy Tail Bares All! The Naked Mage Loved By Everyone in Magnolia!”

After that, the number of requests Fairy Tail got went up exponentially, and Lucy’s manuscript progress was further delayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more stories like this one? The [request file](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests2) is open!


End file.
